


Teal Like the Color of the Sea

by unxpctedlygreat (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/unxpctedlygreat
Summary: Dimitri had always been curious about the necklace Felix wore.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 38





	Teal Like the Color of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago, ended up re-reading it today and enjoying it enough to want to share it, so I hope you'll enjoy it too!!

Dimitri stared at the pendant adorning Felix's neck. Felix had been adamant about it _not_ being removed _at all_ before he'd fallen unconscious, back after their last skirmish. Mercedes had been surprised by his insistence, but had complied nonetheless. She had worked around it, occasionally asking someone to hold it up while she was bandaging Felix's torso.

Dimitri was curious. Had always been, ever since they were children, about this necklace that Felix, Glenn and Rodrigue all wore at all times. No matter how many times he had asked Felix, the other had kept his tongue, saying it was a secret he couldn't tell. That it was a secret he couldn't even tell Dimitri had always been a sour spot for the prince, especially as Felix told him everything usually.

But this secret he had kept, even beyond Glenn's death, even beyond Rodrigue's.

And Dimitri was _still_ curious. Perhaps even more now.

But he was aware that his and Felix's relationship was just starting to get better again, and that asking what had to be such a private question might very well tip the balance to the wrong side. So he didn't ask, not even when Felix eventually awoke, just a few hours before they all departed back to the monastery.

His eyes still often found themselves looking to where the pendant remained.

* * *

The night after they had ridden back to Garreg Mach, after they had won the war and that Edelgard lived no more, Dimitri asked Felix to join him in his quarters. The swordsman accepted easily, though Dimitri was guiltily pleased to notice a little concern in his eyes as they quickly checked over him.

Once inside the room, Dimitri dropped everything that had weighted, though warmly, on his chest for a while now. He told Felix about his feelings for him, about his wish to see him stay in Fhirdiad at his side, as his advisor, friend and beloved. He had planned on saying more, on reassuring Felix that if of all those, he could only be one of them— his friend, hopefully— he understood entirely.

But Felix didn't give him the time for this, replying to Dimitri's words with his actions. And perhaps, for this, actions did speak louder than words.

Their first kiss was clumsy, their second a little better. By the third, they found their rhythm. Each of them held the passion they felt within.

They stumbled into bed and, for the first time in a so very long time, Dimitri's sleep was full of Felix's scent, warmth and voice.

* * *

The morning after, Dimitri woke up to Felix sprawled on his chest, still asleep. The soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathed against Dimitri's skin got Dimitri perhaps a little too emotional, but he was content to watch him and card a hand through the long dark locks of his lover's hair.

Felix shifted a little, stirring, and Dimitri eventually noticed the slight pain against his chest, from where he remembered the pendant being. The necklace had remained tied around Felix's neck last night, though it had been far from Dimitri's thoughts. Now in the soft light of morning, after it effectively imprinted itself onto his skin… The curiosity was back.

As Felix removed himself from Dimitri's chest to lay on his back and stretch, Dimitri's hand wandered to the pendant. It made Felix pause and look down, eyebrows raised.

The necklace was pretty. A teal-colored gem tangled in an intricate pattern of leather cords that came together at the top then separated into a long band which rested on Felix's soft skin. If the light fell right, the gem seemed to glow, almost mystically.

Felix observed his face a moment, though Dimitri's own attention was locked onto the pendant. Then, Felix snorted, causing Dimitri to catch his gaze.

"Are you really still caught up on that?" Felix asked, nodding down at his necklace. Dimitri couldn't have stopped the pout that twisted his lips.

"Is it so wrong of me to be curious about it? You have always refused to explain… Even before…"

Felix rolled his eyes. "It's not like I particularly wanted to withhold the information from you, you know. But it's not something easy to share. I think only your father knew about it, from my old man."

Dimitri frowned. Was it something so important that his own father and Rodrigue would have kept it to themselves?

"My family," Felix started, and Dimitri's eye opened wide. He had not expected Felix to simply choose to tell him _now_. Should he even be let in on the secret?

"Wait, Felix," he stammered, trying to articulate these precise thoughts. Felix stopped talking but also glared at him for interrupting. "If it is so important that our fathers would say nothing of it, is it wise of you to share it with me?"

Felix actually laughed at his question. It almost distracted Dimitri enough from the matter at hands. It had been so long since he had last heard that clear sound…

Felix shook his head, shoulders still shaking and a little mirthful smile on his face.

"It's not like it's a matter of national security or something. It's not anything bad, either. Seriously, what are you even imagining?" He chuckled a little. "No, I don't really care about hiding it anymore. It's not really going to change much now, anyway. And, if… this," he said, gesturing vaguely between the two of them, "is going to last, then… There's no point in hiding it. I'm pretty sure any relationship we could be having is gonna rely heavily on honesty, which we both suck at, let's be right, so this is the one thing I can easily be honest about."

"Felix…"

Felix grimaced, likely embarrassed by how affected Dimitri looked at his words. But could Dimitri really be blamed, when Felix was being so truthful already? It made him want to work hard to make sure their relationship could live on for as long as the Goddess would permit!

"Anyway," Felix said, louder, trying to shift the focus away from his openness. "The pendant, right. It's a thing all Crest-bearers in my family have to wear. Not because we think it looks pretty or something, just, it prevents us from accidentally shifting back to… our other form."

"Your… other form?" What was Felix talking about?

"This is going to sound silly, I know. But, I think it's a family curse or something? I never bothered with the details. Whatever the case, we're part mermen."

All Dimitri could do was blink.

"I know how it sounds, and I wouldn't believe it myself if I _hadn't_ changed into a merman at least once when I was a kid."

"Do you… spontaneously change if you remove the necklace?"

"No. But if you draw me a cold bath and I soak in it for five minutes, we're going to have a problem."

"Only cold water? Oh, is it because the seas bordering Fraldarius are icy on their best days?"

"Yeah. We're meant to be able to swim through these waters, no matter how cold. So the transformation only happens in cold water, as far as I'm aware. I haven't really experimented with this."

Dimitri pondered the question a moment, idly playing with the pendant.

"If you are not opposed, I would be willing to supervise some… experimentation…"

Felix's half-hearted glare was fond. "Of course you would." He shook his head again, then looked away, cheeks coloring slightly. "The transformation makes my body react differently to sounds and touches, among other things."

Dimitri found himself extremely interested by this prospect. And the fact that Felix offered this piece of information himself… it was priceless. He leaned down to press a kiss against Felix's warm lips.

They would have all the time in the world to explore this side of Felix. He was looking forward to it.


End file.
